Animal Frenemy
by BlackPetals23
Summary: Griffin Bing isn't an animal lover like Savannah Drysdale is. Then again, he's not quite an animal hater, either. Together in the library, they study for the class that one loves and the other hates: Animal Science.


**Swindle characters © Gordon Korman**

**Another one-shot that I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot:<strong>

**Animal Frenemy**

Griffin Bing never wanted to take Animal Science class—especially not as a junior. It was awkward with all the seniors he knew that were actually into animals. They just stared at him the first day and one of his senior buddies asked what the heck he was doing there.

Well, Griffin didn't have a choice.

He ran out of electives when filling out his schedule. He _had _picked Welding instead of Animal Science, but apparently that class was full. He didn't blame the welding students. The class so far had been boring—but it was one of those classes that you needed to pay attention to even pass, and if his grades dropped below a B+, his parents would hound him until he was in his grave.

_One more year…_

One more year and they would graduate.

_Two more months._

Two more months and this class would be over.

_Three more hours…_

Three more hours and Griffin could go home.

He glanced around at his surroundings. Sadly, he was in the library and the clock showed 3:30—the time when the buses left the school perimeter. He frowned and prayed he was just dreaming and not stuck in a place meant for bookworms.

Savannah Drysdale plopped down next to him at the table. She wore a large smile on her face and for once, she didn't complain about getting home later than usual to not pay attention to Luthor. Griffin sighed at the girl that had become one of his best friends.

Her long brown hair was down today and her dark eyes sparkled like every day. Griffin couldn't help but notice that she was dressed much more sophisticated than him. He didn't even comb his hair today, and he was positive he didn't make bed hair attractive looking.

He gulped as she set her giant Animal Science book down and he suddenly remembered why he was there with her in the first place.

_Studying. We're freaking studying together. How'd she get me to do this? Right, since I'm the only other junior in Animal Science. This is just my luck. God's getting his payback for all the plans I've concocted over the years, I bet._

Griffin mentally groaned as he leaned against the table in the library. Savannah sat across from him and opened her book and notebook, taking out a pen. She stared at the book for some time before glancing up at him. He just kept watching her with a soft gaze.

"What?"

Griffin blinked before sitting up. "Uh…I don't know…"

She tilted her head to the side, showing her annoyed face better. "Griffin, we're supposed to be studying together. I need your help. The test said something utterly false but the teacher swore it was in the book. I'm working on proving her wrong."

Griffin narrowed his eyes at a nearby computer. "So…We're not really studying…We're more like…trying to prove a teacher wrong for your benefit of being right…am I right?"

"Exceptionally so…"

The boy moaned this time and banged his head on the desk. "Savannah, I only agreed to this because I _need _help. I'm not an animal lover—I can't pay attention in that class to save my life," he glanced up, leaning his head on his arms. "If I fail the upcoming test next week, I'll be at a B and my mom will have my head mounted on the wall with a plaque saying 'My Disgraced Son'."

Savannah rolled her eyes at his exaggeration. "Griffin, you'll do fine if you just—"

"Study, I know. You've told me that the entire trimester," Griffin grumbled into his long sleeved shirt. He looked over at a book shelf. "Can't you just help me?"

Before she could say anything, he leaned forward a bit more and put his hands out. "I'm not asking for your notes or to cheat—I'm just asking for honest to good help. _Your _honest to good help."

Savannah mulled the proposition over. She didn't ever give him the answers, but he seemed truthful this time. Then again, he had begged on his knees sophomore year in Algebra 2 and he still cheated—looking over her shoulder during the test.

She couldn't trust this boy—Griffin—The Man With The Plan.

She sighed.

_The Man With The Plan. How many times have we all gotten in trouble for something he started and for something we followed along with? Granted, Operation Zoobreak was mostly my idea…_

She closed her eyes in thought still, making Griffin even more anxious and impatient than he already was.

_All the memories we have. Ugh, I'm getting sentimental. I can't do that right now—I have work to do. Studying for this class isn't exactly what I wanted to do. I thought Griffin would help me at least _look _through the book to double check that I wasn't wrong on the last test. I'm never wrong when it comes to animals…okay, maybe a few times, but I was younger than and jumped to conclusions—I was only six and hadn't met the group then._

_Ugh, what am I saying? Am I really only here to _study? _Even Melissa has seen me fall for Griffin. And I fell for him _hard_. He used to be that guy that would only be my friend. It's just a stupid crush, Savannah. It'll go away._

_But it's been two years now and it hasn't gone away. Then again it's only because you spend every day around him. Okay, not every day but close. You have all your classes with him minus one in third trimester—but that has yet to come. You've come here to study and not chit chat or…_

Savannah opened her eyes to see Griffin looking at her.

_Confess your liking towards him…It's stupid…But why are you suddenly falling towards helping him again? You did this last time and he still cheated—that should be enough information that he _didn't _like you for your looks. He likes you for your brain. No, he _used _you for your brain, Savannah._

"Savannah…"

Just hearing him whisper her name made her nearly blush. She was blaming it all on her hormones. It wasn't healthy. She had other things to be concerned about, like school and her family of animals and annoying siblings.

But it felt _nice _to have him say her name.

She blinked at him. "Hm?"

"Is that a…yes?" Griffin questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

It came out sudden but neither was surprised. Savannah could normally say no for the first few tries, but she sooner or later gave in. Griffin frowned. "Come on! I'll do anything. I'm not good when it involves animals. I'm not an animal person like you."

"So, you're just going to use me because I know more about animals and actually have a good grade in that class?" Savannah inquired, leaning more towards him.

Griffin paused. There was a time in every man's life when he was put up against talking to a woman. There were two ways he had to go: the right way or the wrong way. The wrong way would be the truthful way and the right way would be her way—what she wanted to hear.

He didn't wanna lie to make her happy. He was only using her because she knew more about this class than anyone else.

"Yes, but—"

"Stop," Savannah raised her hand and silenced him. "I don't need to hear anymore."

She looked down at her book and her lip trembled.

_What were you hoping for? That he'd say he likes you? That he'd ask you out or something? Face it, he's only your friend and that's what he'll always be._

Griffin on the other hand didn't understand one thing about a woman. He barely understood parts of his mother—like the part where if he arrived home late, she'd be mad, and if he arrived home too early, she'd be mad. Apparently, there was a certain time for his mother when he should be home.

He didn't understand it either.

"Savannah…" he whispered, reaching out to touch her hand. She shivered at the feeling, liking how he was the one trying to reach for her. "Can you just help me? I'll do anything you want in return."

That caught Savannah's attention.

_Anything? Like…Stop it, Savannah. Hormones, remember?_

_Yes, but…It would be nice and all…Even a tom boy girl will crack under the pressure of crushing on a guy. I'm not a tomboy girl and I'm not a girly girl. But I still am a girl. And I will still fantasize about my wedding and about my future husband. I'm not going to lie…being around animals may have lengthened the time before I became desperate for a guy…but it didn't lengthen it by much._

_I would do anything to go on at least _one _date before my high school years are over. _

She bit her lip and contemplated on whether or not asking him.

"Griffin!"

Savannah turned and watched Ben Slovak race it. Thankfully, the librarian wasn't there. Griffin shot up, letting go of her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but you better come quick. The new kid spilled Darren's lunch all over Darren's lap today at the cafeteria."

"Yeah, so?" Griffin urged on.

"Well," Ben shrugged his shoulders and glanced out the window. "Darren's got him cornered in the guys' locker room."

"The beating-after-school," Griffin scoffed. "That's the oldest trick in the book," he swatted Ben's shoulder. "C'mon! Better help the poor fella out!"

The two went to the entrance but Griffin skidded to a halt and glanced back at Savannah. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Savannah nodded with closed eyes. Of course, he would be busy saving people still. Saving people from Darren Vader. It had become a sort of hobby when he wasn't planning a new plan—it had been quiet in Cedarville for far too long.

The junior sighed when the two were out of the room. She picked up her book and bags and headed out to the parking lot. She was going home. Maybe to watch some chick flicks with Luthor and keep the chocolate out of his reach. But as long as she had a companion to cry to, it was okay.

She didn't like this.

The hormonal, Griffin-loving Savannah Drysdale and not the carefree, animal loving Savannah Drysdale.

She groaned as she opened the school doors.

_And I'm not even on my period yet…_

* * *

><p>Savannah had always ridden her bike.<p>

The whole group normally did on Fridays. Then after school they would head out to the park or ice skating rink or museum—as long as they were spending time together.

She had added a basket for Cleopatra's sake but also for her bag and books. She pedaled around the curb towards her neighborhood when she suddenly heard shouting.

"Savannah!"

The brakes screeched to a halt and Savannah looked back as Griffin easily caught up. He wasn't athletic but his long legs helped as he had grown over the years. His light hair was still messy but she didn't mind. She was still trying to get over the fact that he had followed her.

"Where are you going?" Griffin panted as he came to a stop in front of her, leaning on his red bike. "I thought we would study until six—it's barely four."

Savannah sighed. "You became busy and I…I just decided to leave."

"What about the game tonight? I thought we were going together?"

That made her heart skip a beat. She closed her eyes and hummed. "Won't the others be there to keep you entertained?"

Griffin shook his head. "No…Ben's got this wedding to go to and Logan's practicing for another commercial—he thinks this is the one. Melissa is going over to help him and Pitch is going with her date tonight to go rock climb."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, when I asked you, I kind of meant that it was just going to be us," Griffin made out a strangled laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen…Um…I don't know—I'll make this up to you. Please? Just come to the game."

Savannah's eyes widened.

_He wants me to go to the game with him? Nothing about Animal Science? Is he being serious?_

She turned to him with a cold glare—though it was all an act. "You want me to accompany you to a basketball game…nothing about studying?"

Griffin smirked and turned his bike around, pedaling around her. But he left with an honest sentence:

"I wouldn't want to study on a date, Savannah."

The animal frenemy left, pedaling back to the school with a smirk on his face. Savannah had dearly changed to him over the years—he just never pictured she didn't understand what he meant in class during Animal Science.

He, honest to good, thought she knew it was a date and was all for it. So he didn't say no to the awkward silence of the library if it meant more time with her.

Now, he was simply pedaling away just in case she didn't like the idea of it being a date. In all honesty, he was saving his hide—but there wasn't a doubt in the back of his mind that Savannah was following him back to the school…

…And the animal lover was.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em>This totally went a different direction than I wanted it to, but it works. I mean, it sort of works. : I hope ya'll enjoyed this—don't be afraid to review! _

_I hope you understood the ending—that sentence is a little weird: Griffin knows she'll follow him back to the school. In the end, Savannah does turn around and follow him. :D Just in case none of you understood that last sentence because I've been staring at it for the last two minutes getting frustrated with it. XP_

_I quickly hurried to finish this as it's been sitting here for a couple of months—I'm sure—and I have somewhere to be in half an hour. So, as you can see with my one-shots, I am a fan of DarrenXPitch, GriffinXSavannah—but don't worry. I've got two more one-shots planned now but I'm thinking of another as we speak._

_The next one-shot is a surprise! Muahaha! But it's with my favorite pairing of all time for the Swindle Series! _

_Arrivederci!_


End file.
